


Poisonous //jenlisa//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [9]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Roommates, lisa&rose friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: — Вы отвратительны. — дает свое заключение Пак, протискиваясь мимо продолжающей утренний сеанс поцелуев парочки.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 2





	Poisonous //jenlisa//

Чеён разлепляет глаза — едва-едва и то только благодаря зверским усилиям над собой — за окном уже во всю светит солнце — осеннее, прохладное, но все же солнце. Будильник перестает трезвонить, обещая вернуться через десять минут и оставляя Чеён в тишине. Ну, как сказать.

Если бы Чеён предложили описать её соседку и по совместительству лучшую подругу, одним из пунктов списка была бы цитата из нового в архиве девушки сериала — «я знаю, что она прекрасна в постели, потому что в моем доме очень тонкие стены!». И Чеён не соврет ни разу — скромная двушка на окраине Сеула, которую они с Лисой снимают на двоих будто сделана из папье-маше — в лучшем случае склеена из нескольких слоев картона, потому что Чеён слышит все. Буквально все. Они с Лисой не задумывались об этом год назад, подыскивая квартиру, но если бы старшая только догадывалась о грядущих ночных диалогах в соседней комнате, плавно перетекающих в нечто, требующее меньше слов, она бы поискала еще.

Тяжело вздохнув и наскоро приведя в божеский вид себя и мысли, Чеён двинулась в сторону кухни — оттуда уже слышались признаки жизни — сонная девушка планировала высказать Лисе все, что она о ней думает в самых ядовитых выражениях и затребовать чашку кофе в качестве откупных, но вместо одного тела обнаружила на кухне два — собственно, они были так близко друг к другу, что вполне бы сошли за одно. Чеён театрально — но вполне оправданно — закатывает глаза и совершенно бестактно входит — без предупреждающего «кхм-кхм» или постукивания.

— Вы отвратительны. — дает свое заключение Пак, протискиваясь мимо продолжающей утренний сеанс поцелуев парочки, чтобы добраться до турки — кофе ей, видимо, придется варить самой — руки Лисы, как и она вся, заняты чем-то более интересным — она успевает только помахать соседке.

— И тебе доброе утро, Чеённи — Дженни наконец отрывается от Лисы и улыбается-усмехается, где-то между скромно и все же развратно — как ей удается — одна из вселенских тайн. — Я могу сварить тебе кофе в качестве извинений. — предлагает Ким и шлепает Лису ниже поясницы, от чего та неловко дергается и посмеивается в собственное плечо.

— Вообще, я рассчитывала, что это сделает Лиса, но мне, если честно, все равно — не я, и то неплохо — Чеён усмехается в ответ и пропускает Дженни к плите — смотрит на Лису строго, исчерпывая максимумы своих актерских способностей — в ответ получает лишь немного виноватый взгляд, который совсем не вяжется с улыбкой, достойной чеширского кота.

— Пойдем, Лиса, оправдываться будешь. — Чеён выбирает тон поучительно-ласковый и хватает подругу за запястье, утаскивая прочь

— Детка, это все потому что ты одинока, не завидуй! Я могу привести свою сестру, познакомишься — кричит Дженни вслед, сгибаясь от вполне звучного смеха на последних словах

— Ким Дженни, закрой свой рот и вари мне кофе, если не хочешь быть выставленной на неделю без права обжалования!

— Ты забрала то, что могло бы меня заткнуть — Дженни говорит уже тише и пожимает плечами, будто Чеён может её видеть. Кажется, в дальней комнате что-то ломается, а Лису прорывает на безудержный смех.

— Вы. Отвратительны. — Чеён потирает ногу, которой совсем неаккуратно вписалась в собственный стол и почти шипит.

— Ты повторяешься.

Чеён падает на кровать и стонет — от отчаяния и безысходности, совсем не как Лиса прошлой ночью.

— Она невыносима. — девушка открывает один глаз и пялится на Лису, которая готова в любой момент рассмеяться. — Она невыносима, вы отвратительны.

— Но ты все равно нас любишь, онни — Лиса плюхается рядом и кладет голову поближе к Чеён. — Любишь же?

— Ой, не подлизывайся. Лучше скажи, что в следующий раз вы оставите мой ночной сон неприкосновенным.

Лиса смотрит неуверенно и пожимает плечами, потому что она правда не сможет

— Зачем обещать то, чего не смогу выполнить? — Лиса инстинктивно прикрывается, потому что предчувствует атаку подушками, но этого не происходит — на пороге застывает Дженни с тремя чашками кофе — в работе официанта есть свои маленькие плюсы.

— Ты совершенно права, милая. Наш кофе. — чашки располагаются в руках и занимают девушек примерно на десять минут — им составляют компанию ленты инстаграма и твиттера и непрочитанные за ночь смс в Какао.

LongLegLisa: «Чеён уходит в универ через полчаса. Останешься?» — Дженни ухмыляется чуть заметно и косится на Пак.  
Jen: «С меня вычтут за опоздание. Но мы можем принять душ вместе ;)»


End file.
